Skipping Between Worlds
by AnimeGamergal
Summary: Dr.Hikari builds a new machine that allows Net-Navis to travel between the Cyber and human worlds who,you may ask,are the 1st ones to test it out?Lan Hikari and his Net-Navi Megaman of course!But will the new world will be as great as it seems,or will it be a nightmare to live through?Rated T for language and violence. (ON HOLD!)
1. Chapter 1

AG Gal: This is my 1st fan-fiction on this website,so please don't judge.

Megaman: *Stares* What else?

AG Gal: I don't own Megaman Battle Network (NT Warrior).I only on the story and some OCs.

Lan: Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

Lan's POV

"Let him go!"I yell struggling against the strong arms holding me back.

"He hasn't done anything to hurt you!"Trip yelled.

"He's a disgrace,Navi's are only to live in the Net,not in the human world,"Ben yelled.

"Navi's deserve to be here,they've been through more things than we have ,"I yelled,"And they do it for their Net-Tops!"

I watch as Ben lifted Megaman's head and he held a knife to his neck.

"No!Don't...please,"I cry.

"Why shouldn't I kill this scum right now?!"Ben yelled.

"He's...He's more than a regular navi,"I said,"He...he's my best friend.I can't lose him!"

"Well you're just gonna have to get a new one,"Ben said.

"No!"Trip and I yelled.

I watch in fear as Ben brought the knife closer to Megaman's neck. That's when I see it,Megaman slowly began to open his eyes,then he faced me,and looked like he was about to cry.

"L...Lan,"Megaman choked,"I...I'm sorry."

I stared at him wide. Sorry?Sorry?!What does he have to be sorry for?!I should be sorry!I should've listened to him the day he wanted to go back into his PET,if I would've let him leave this world,and everything would have been normal!

* * *

Chapter 1:Net-Navi's in the Human World!

Nobody's POV

"Lan!LAN GET UP!"a voice yelled.

"5 more minutes,"Lan mumbled.

"LAN GET UP NOW!"Megaman yelled.

Lan then fell out of his bed.

"Ouch that hurts,"Lan mutters.

"Lan hurry up,or you're going to be late!"Megaman nagged at his Net-Top.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah,"Lan said getting up.

"Do I have to go through this everyday with you?!"Megaman whined.

"You don't have to,you chose to,"Lan said.

"Ha!Like you can do it yourself,"Megaman claimed.

"I can to!"Lan argued.

"No you can't,"Megaman laughed.

"Yes I can!"Lan yelled.

"I highly doubt it,"Megaman muttered,"ANYWAYS you gotta hurry up!"

Lan got ready and ran out the door.

"Aww man I'm gonna be late!"Lan yelled.

"Told ya so,"Megaman said.

"Shu-shut up!"Lan said.

Megaman laughed at Lan as he arrived at school.

"5 minutes left!I'm gonna make it!"Lan yelled.

"Wow,"Megaman said,"That's a first."

Lan ran into the classroom and yelled,"Am I late?!"

"Surprisingly no," Mrs. Mari said.

"Yes!"Lan yelled.

"Umm...Lan,"Megaman said.

"Yeah?"Lan said.

"You mind celebrating later?"Megaman said.

Lan looked at the class who were snickering at his reaction.

"Oh...okay,"Lan said.

Lan walked to his seat and sat down.

(After Class.)

"Lan you got some mail from your dad!"Megaman said.

"Really?!"Lan asked.

"Yeah,you wanna read it?"Megaman asked.

"Of coarse!"Lan yelled.

Lan opened the email as Megaman became a little hologram on Lan's shoulder.

"He wants us to test out a new invention?"Lan said.

"Well lets go!"Megaman said..

"Alright!"Lan said.

Lan then skated as fast as he could to his father's entered the lab and looked for his dad.

"Lan over here!"Dr. Hikari yelled.

"Hey dad!So what do you want us to test out?"Lan asked.

"I want you boys to test out something very important," Dr. Hikari said.

"What will we test out?"Megaman asked.

"Okay you two can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you," Dr. Hikari said strictly.

"Our lips are sealed,"Lan and Megaman chimed.

"Okay,so we've been trying to see if Net-Navis can enter the human world," Dr. Hikari said.

"You mean by Copy-roids?"Megaman asked.

"No,I mean in the flesh," Dr. Hikari said.

"WHAT?!"Lan and Megaman yelled.

"It's true," Dr. Hikari said.

''So you want me to try it out?"Megaman asked.

"Yes,but I must tell you something can go wrong in the process," Dr. Hikari said,"You can test it if you want."

"What can go wrong?"Lan asked.

"Some of his data can be lost if it doesn't work," Dr. Hikari said.

"I guess it can be that bad,"Megaman said.

"So you want to do this?"Dr. Hikari said.

"Yeah!"Lan and Megaman said.

"Okay,lets get started,so Lan can you please jack Megaman into the computer," Dr. Hikari said.

"Got it,"Lan said,

Lan then jacked Megaman into the computer,then flipped a few switches.

"We're ready to start,"a scientist said.

"I hope this works,"Lan said.

"Yeah,It'll be so cool if it works,"Megaman said.

"Yeah,"Lan said.

"Okay beginning process,"a scientist said.

Then the lights begin to flicker.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"Megaman yelled.

"Megaman?!"Lan yelled,"Are you okay?!"

"I'm-augh-fine!"Megaman grunted.

"I'm gonna jack you out!"Lan yelled.

"No!"Megaman yelled.

Then a giant flash came from the machine.

"Megaman!"Lan yelled.

Finally,the light faded and revealed a boy with blue hair,a white T-shirt with Megaman's navi sign in the center,black shorts,and blue boots up to his knees. The boy was passed out on the ground.

"Is that..."Lan muttered.

"It really...worked," Dr. Hikari muttered.

The boy finally opened his emerald eyes and looked at himself in bewilderment.

"I-it worked?!"the boy yelled.

"Oh my gosh it worked!"Lan yelled.

"Cool!"Megaman yelled.

"How does it feel?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"It feels great!"Megaman said.

"Try standing up," Dr. Hikari said.

Megaman pushed his hands to the ground and pushed up to his feet,but then fell on his butt almost instantly.

"You're like a child!"Lan laughed.

"Shut up!"Megaman yelled.

Then a cannon formed on Megaman's hand.

"What?"Lan questioned.

"It looks like you have the ability to turn into your Navi form while you're here," Dr. Hikari said.

"Oh okay...so how do you get rid of it?"Megaman asks.

"Just calm down," Dr. Hikari said.

Megaman took a few deep breaths,and the cannon vanished.

"Okay so lets test out if you can get back into the PET," Dr. Hikari said.

"Okay,so how do I do that?"Megaman asked.

"Just focus on the Net line that connects you to your PET," Dr. Hikari said.

"Okay,I'll try,"Megaman said.

Megaman closed his eyes and focused on going back into his finally he transformed into code and ended up in his PET.

"Okay you can come back now," Dr. Hikari said.

Megaman then turned into code again and then appeared before them again.

"This is so awesome!"Lan yelled.

"But remember you must keep this a secret," Dr. Hikari said.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah,"Lan said,"We get it."

"Do you also know that you have to help Megaman around right," Dr. Hikari said.

"What?Why?"Lan asked.

"Because he can barely stand," Dr. Hikari said.

"Hey!"Megaman yelled,slightly blushing.

"Okay,"Lan said.

Lan kneeled next to Megaman and through his arm around he lifted Megaman to his feet.

"Okay let's go,"Lan said.

"Can't I just go back into the PET?"Megaman whined.

"I suggest you learn how to walk first,"Lan laughed.

"Shut up!"Megaman yelled.

Lan laughed at Megaman as he tried to walk on his ,finally Megaman walked fully on his own.

"Congrats,now try to run,"Lan joked.

"Don't push it,"Megaman said


	2. Chapter 2

AG Gal: Yay!At least I got some reviews!

Megaman: Do I have to remind you every day?

AG Gal: I know! Jeez Mega! I don't own Megaman Battle Network/NT Warrior! They belong to Capcom only!

Megaman: Thank you.

Lan: Do you see my pain?

AG Gal: Yeah...

* * *

Chapter 2:Lies,Lies and more Lies!

Nobody's POV

"Okay I think that's enough for now," Dr. Hikari said.

Then a crash came from the room behind him.

"How did you break the monitor?!"a scintist yelled.

Megaman hid his cannon hand behind his back.

"Ummm..."Lan said.

"Forget I asked,"the man said.

"Okay,so anyways I forgot to say that you can't slip Megaman's name to your friends if you choose to introduce him in this state," Dr. Hikari warned.

"Why not?"Lan asked.

"Because if they found out,it can end out badly," Dr. Hikari said.

"Okay,"Megaman said,"So what do we do if they ask for my name?"

"I'll make up something later,"Lan said.

"Umm...okay,"Megaman said.

"So we can go now?"Lan asked.

Then another giant crash came from the room same room as before.

"I think that's best," Dr. Hikari said.

" Yeah..."Lan and Megaman awkwardly laughed.

"I'll tell your mother,so she wont freak out okay," Dr. Hikari said.

"Oh,okay,see ya,"Lan said.

"See you later ,"Megaman said.

Lan and Megaman left the lab,but quickly got caught by Maylu,Yai,and Dex.

"Hi Lan!"Maylu yelled.

"Lan let's Net battle,"Dex said.

"Who's that?"Yai asked.

Lan didn't want to see them right now since Megaman was still out of his PET.

"Hi,no,and he's just an old friend,"Lan said quickly trying to leave.

"What's his name?"Maylu asked.

"Umm..."Lan said.

Megaman stared at them nervously.

"His name is..."Lan said.

Then he looked around to find a poster for a rock concert coming into town.

"His name is Rock,"Lan said quickly.

"Huh?"Megaman said.

"Nice to meet you Rock!"Maylu,Yai,and Dex said.

"So does he Net battle?"Dex asked.

"In a way,"Megaman muttered.

"What do you mean,"Yai asked.

"He doesn't exactly have a PET,"Lan said,"But he can Net battle pretty well."

"Pretty well?!"Megaman said.

"Shut up will you,"Lan said.

Megaman took a deep breath and glared at Lan.

"You two fight like brothers,"Maylu said.

"Well we're not,"Lan said.

"I know that,"Maylu said.

"So I'm I going to have a Net battle or what?"Dex said.

"Umm...not today okay,"Lan said.

"Huh?But you love Net battling with Dex,"Yai said.

"I do,but Megaman...he's helping my dad test something out,"Lan said.

Megaman sighed in relief,hoping that they can keep going with the lie.

"Oh,okay,"Yai and Dex said.

"So what can we do now?"Yai asked.

"Hey Lan where does your friend come from?"Maylu asked.

"Umm...I really don't remember,"Lan said.

"How can you not remember where your friend came from?"Yai asked.

"I don't even remember myself,"Megaman said quickly.

"Well why don't we show him around?"Yai asked.

"Umm..."Lan said.

"Well that's okay with me,"Megaman said.

"Is it me or he sounds familiar?"Dex asked.

"No that's just you!"Lan quickly said.

"Umm...okay so where do we show him first?"Maylu asked.

"My place of course,I bet it'll be more interesting than any where else,"Yai said.

"Umm...sure,"Megaman said.

With that the 3 basically dragged him to Yai's house,with Lan following them from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

AGG: Hi guys go a part of a chap for you guys...I'll explain later.

Mega: She doesn't own any of the characters.

AGG:*glares* Yeah, if I did you'd be more carefree.

Lan: That'd be the day.

AGG: Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:Testimg Limits (Part 1)

Nobody's POV

(After a whole lots of getting to know Rock.(AGG:I f I placed what happened you guys would be bored, so I decided to cut it for now. It might come back as a flashback.))

"See you guys tomorrow! " Lan yelled.

"See ya!" Maylu, Yai, and Dex yelled.

"Well that was weirder than expected…"Megaman said.

Lan nodded his head in agreement, then thought of what his mom would react.

"Anyways I wonder how my mom would react to you being here," Lan said.

"Yeah, maybe how she reacted before," Megaman said.

"But then you looked like a Net-navi, and now you look like you belong here," Lan said, "I mean

it was enough to fool our friends."

"Yeah..."Megaman said.

The two boys arrived at the house, and opened the door.

"Let's go see where my mom is," Lan said.

"Okay," Megaman said.

The two headed into the kitchen finding Mrs. Hikari there making dinner.

"Oh hello boys,"Mrs. Hikari said.

"Yep she's acting like if Navis where in the world again," Megaman muttered.

(AGG: What Lan and Megaman are referring to is a scene in the manga where Net-Navis ended up in the human world. I believe it was in volume 6,correct me if I'm wrong!)

"Okay...,"Lan said.

"So your father's program actually worked,"Mrs. Hikari said as she was putting the food on the table, "Anyways, dinner is ready,so come over and eat boys."

"Wait! He told you?!" Lan yelled.

"He said he'd call remember," Megaman said.

"Oh...yeah..." Lan said.

Lan then rushed to the table, Megaman however didn't move from his spot. He closed his eyes as if he where to go back into the took note of this and tugged on his friend's arm.

"Megaman? What's wrong?" Lan asked.

"Well Lan I'm still kind of a Net-Navi. I'm still not sure if I can even eat or drink anything, "Megaman said.

"Don't be silly Megaman. Come over and eat something," said, getting up to drag Megaman to the table.

"But !" Megaman whined.

"Stop whining Mega, you never know until you try!" Lan said.

"But-but…"Megaman whined.

"Shut up and eat already," Lan growled.

Megaman shot a glare at Lan, but sighed in defeat.

* * *

AGG: I'm sorry for shot chapter! But I completely thought of a good way to make some people review. Everyone knows that when you try something new it's one of your best memories. I maybe wrong, but it can apply to some of you guys. Anyways, I'm gone ask you guys on what Megaman should eat. It's like asking what's Ness/Lucas' favorite food is in Mother 2/ , you guys got until 3 days from now to participate!

Megaman: Please don't make it something gross!

Lan: Or you can, no judgment.

Megaman: Make Lan eat it if it's nasty.

Lan: What, no!

AGG: Umm...well R & R!PLEASE! See ya guys next time.


End file.
